Missing You
by Naley2303B
Summary: Lucas,Nathan,and Haley were all best friends. Until one Summer Nathan comes back from HighFlyers. Now the Scotts and James' are spending the summer together. Naley, some Brucas.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright guys this is another one of my stories

**A/N: Alright guys this is another one of my stories. Incase any of you are new readers, I only write Naley stories. I hope you like this one.**

Lucas and Nathan are full brothers. Their parents are Dan and Karen Scott.

Dan and Karen are really good friends with Jimmy and Lydia James who are Haley's parents.

Lucas, Nathan, and Haley were all best friends growing up. They went through everything together, and were always there for each other. They comforted each other when they were in need or when one of them was sick they would all stay home. When one of them broke a bone the others wouldn't use that limb.

Then one summer Nathan went away to High Flyers and when he came back things changed. Nathan was a different person and no one knew why. Nathan started to ignore Haley and was mean to her at school.

It was really hard for Haley. She was still friends with Lucas things were different there to. They wouldn't hang out at school, only after school or when she was working at the café which was very seldom now. She stopped working as much because Nathan and his 'posse' were always there. And the worst thing for Haley as the fact the guy she loved and used to be so close to were now strangers.

Things were tough for Lucas to. He was good friends with Haley, but they used to be great friends. But then his brother had to ruin it. Lucas was never bitter towards Nathan for that though because he loved his brother, but he also loved Haley. Lucas only hung out with Haley outside of school because he knew if he hung out with Haley at school it would just be an opportunity for Nathan to make fun of her.

Lucas never knew the reason why Nathan did this to Haley. He also never knew the reason why Haley fallen in love with his thickheaded brother. But he knew over the past school year Haley had fallen out of love with Nathan.

And this summer was definitely going to prove it.


	2. Do I Have To Go?

A/n: Thanks for the reviews you guys

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews you guys. I worked hard on this chapter I hope you like it. Alright here it is.**

**Bananas in Pajamas **

" Oh my god I am so happy that this is the last day we have to come here until next year. God I cant wait until summer." Brooke squealed happily as she walked up to Peyton and Haley.

" Mhm and the worst part is we cant party until after the game tonight." Peyton said dryly as usual

" Oh yeah by the way Brooke I cant go tonight." HALEY said while taking a step away from Brooke.

" Why not Tutorgirl. You're a cheerleader you have to go its like law or something." Brooke yelled.

" Because I have to pack for the trip from hell my parent are making me go on. And the only reason why I am a cheerleader is because of you. And beside if I go I will have to see Satan longer than I have to." Haley breathed.

"Haley you can pack later. Besides you have been a cheerleader all year so you must like it a little bit. And as for the party there will be so much people there you wont see Nathan at all." Brooke said pleadingly.

You see Haley was the only cheerleader who was a tutor. She was also the only cheerleader who was forced to be one.

" Beside you look gorgeous in that uniform you have on. Right Luke.?" Brooke said referring to her cheerleading uniform which all the cheerleaders were wearing.

" What am I agreeing to" Luke said as he walked up to the three friends with Nathan trailing behind him.

" That Haley looks amazing in her cheer uniform." Brooke said as she kissed Lucas.

" Okay I am leaving now." Haley said about to turn away.

" Oh relax Tutorgirl don't worry we weren't going to make out…..yet." Brooke said as Nathan joined the group.

" That's why" Haley said to Brooke and stepping away to leave.

" Aww Tutorgirl don't leave on my account" Nathan said Jackass like.

"Only thing I can do to stay as far away from you as possible." Haley said aggravated.

" And yet tomorrow after noon and the rest for the rest of the summer we will be in the same house. Isn't that going to be fun." Nathan said

" I got to go" Haley said flatly and started walking away.

" Don't forget the Party Haley" Brooke yelled after Haley. Haley simply replied by waving her hand over her head.

" Dude why do you guys even hang out with that loser anyway." Nathan said looking away from Brooke who was giving him a death glare. " OWWW" Nathan said holding his head where Luke had just hit him.

" You two were best friends Nate. Now you treat her like crap. She used to confide in you. I don't know why though. Luke said then walked away with Brooke right nest to him and Peyton following suit.

_Flashback_

_Middle of Summer before Junior Year_

_There was a banging at the front door at the Scott Mansion. Followed by a soft whimper that could be heard through the big oak door. Nathan went to open the door and his heart broke at what he saw. Haley was standing there with her mascara streaked down her face from crying._

" _Haley what happened" Nathan asked concerned as he pulled her into the house. Haley remained silent as they walked into the living room of his house " Hales what wrong what happened" Nathan asked again pulling her into a hug._

" _I should have listened to you." Haley said between sobbs. " You were right Jason broke up with." She cried_

" _Oh Hales I am so sorry" Nathan said whipping away her tears._

" _This is all my fault. God I never should have gone out with him. I am so freakin' stupid." Haley cried into his chest._

" _Hey hey hey you are not stupid. and this thing isn't your fault. If Jason wasn't smart enough to see you for you then screw him." Nathan said holding her tighter. It took Nathan the next three hours to calm Haley down and get her to sleep_

_End Flashback_

It was now the end of the day and Haley had just got home. When she got inside the house there were suitcases waiting by the door. It was then she remembered that Satan trip she is being sent on. Also that they were leaving at noon.

" Haley-bub are you all packed for the trip tomorrow yet." Lydia James said as she saw her daughter walk into the house.

" No mum I will pack tomorrow morning." Haley said as she started for the stairs.

" Why don't you pack now we don't want to have to leave late because you not done packing." Mrs. James said.

" Why mom its not like the cabin wont be there tomorrow night or for the rest of our lives. And beside I don't even want to freakin go." Haley yelled to her mom. Haley never yelled at her parents.

" Haley Marie James" Her father Jimmy James' boomed through the house. " Go upstairs and pack for fifteen minutes then get ready for you game. And you going young lady and that is final."

Haley didn't say anything more. She marched up the stairs and into her room. Haley then reluctantly slipped her hand under her bed to pull out a suitcase. For the next few she packed but stopped half way through when she noticed something while she was putting shirts in her suitcase. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a basketball jersey that Nathan gave her. She had always wanted a Tree Hill Ravens Basketball Jersey.

_Flashback_

" _Well Hales it looks like you are officially another year older and we will be starting sophomore year soon. How does it feel." Luke asked Haley._

" _It feels.." she paused. Haley looked over at Nathan who was hanging out with his new flavor of the week. That's how it always was Nathan hurting Haley with out even realizing it. Then Haley continued looking back at Luke. " It feels the same." She said sadly._

" _He will realize he loves you soon enough." Luke said trying to make Haley feel better._

" _Three things," Haley said " One Your not making me feel better thanks for trying though. Two I am his best friend he will never think of me that way. And three He hasn't even talked to me once since he has got here all thanks to that bimbo who hates me. Now I wont even get a present." Haley pouted._

" _Well if it makes you feel better I have a present for you. And if I do say so myself it is pretty amazing." Lucas said handing her a blue envelope._

'_Oh great he is a cheapo this year' Haley thought as she opened the card. It read:_

_Well Bunny Brigard we have made it this far and loved every second of it. I am sad to inform you though. I will not be making any movies in the near future. Love ya._

_Rocket Roe_

_Haley and Lucas always joked about their porn names. Haley then looked at the paper in her hands. There was some money and two tickets to Cheryl Crows next concert._

" _Oh my god Luke thank you so much." Haley said hugging him. " But whats with the money. I mean you must have spent a fortune on the tickets why did you give me money to. Not that I don't like it." Haley said pulling away from him._

" _Well I knew your piano needed some fixing so I just wanted to help you out a little in your fix it funds." Lucas said genuinely_

" _Well thanks Luke at least I know someone loves me." Haley pouted._

" _Haley everyone here cares about you, they are your friends and family." Lucas said motioning to the people filling Karen's Café._

" _Yeah I know Luke I think I am just going to go up to the roof and get some air for a few minutes." She stated getting up._

" _Ok well hurry back I don't know how long I can hold your aunt Jess from finding you." Luke joked while giving her a hug._

_Haley then made her way up to the roof. It was darkish out so she flicked on the lights that illuminated the mini golf course. Haley loved the golf course that her and Luke built. Haley came up here on her breaks or just when she needed to think. Haley had won every single game she played up there. Haley picked up the club and set the ball down and hit it. The ball went straight past the hole. That was a first the ball always went in. Haley concentrated hard that she couldn't here the door shut._

" _Well best friend you suck today." Nathan while walking over to her. _

" _Oh so I am your best friend today" Haley hissed._

" _Of course you are" Nathan paused " But it does seem like we haven't hung out in ages." Looking at her figure that was putting the ball._

" _Well let see for about the past uhhh….. Month and a half maybe you have had consecutive different girlfriends so I would say it was over a month and a half ago we hung out ." Haley said finally looking at him._

" _I got you a present if that makes you feel any better." Nathan said handing her a package._

" _No it doesn't but thank you." Haley said opening the surprisingly nicely wrapped present . She pulled out a Ravens jersey that had Nathan's number on it and Haley's last name on it._

" _I pulled the name off of one of my jerseys and the last time one of your brothers visited I stole one of there names." Nathan admitted._

" _I cant believe you remembered"" Haley said quietly looking up at him._

"_I remember everything you say. I'm sorry we haven't hung out in a long time." Nathan said pulling her into a hug. " We will always best friends ok. Always and forever." _

_End flashback_

Haley held on to the jersey for another moment before throwing it across the room.

" Well someone's feisty." A voice said from Haley's doorway.

Haley turned to see Lucas standing in the door way in his Basketball uniform.

" Hey Luke what are you doing here." Haley said throwing a few more things in her suitcase and then walking over to him.

" What a guy cant come and pick up his best friend for the game. Jeez." Lucas said.

" If the guy is you then no. Because you would usually get a ride with Nathan so I am guessing that Brooke is sitting out in the car forcing you to pick me up so that I wont skip. Am I right." Haley said walking out of her bed room and down the stairs with Luke following.

" Yes now are you ready." Lucas asked when they reached the front door.

" Yes" Haley said grabbing her bag of clothes to change into.

The Ravens ended up winning 60 to 54. Now it was time to party. The party was in full swing. People were every where and as usual a small game of 'I Never' going on in the kitchen. It consisted of Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Nate, Haley, Tim, and Bevin.

" I never slept with anything made out of plastic." Nathan said and only Brooke only took a drink.

" I never slept with a whore." Brooke said giggling. Nathan and Peyton took a drink.

" Wait what Peyton." Asked Haley.

" Oh silly you guys remember when me and Nathan went out for a month we slept together once. You never said what kind of whore. So I think man whore worked too." Peyton slurred. Then everyone

" I never lead some one on and acted like a tease and then left the relationship. Jason said walking into the room drunk. " Drink up Haley." He said slurring his words

Everyone stared at him. While Nathan and Tim laughed. Haley stood there with tears in her eyes. Then she walked away.

" Your such an ass you know that." Lucas said pushing passed Jason.

Haley had walked around the room a couple times. After she had about three drinks she went outside and sat on the steps that led to the beach.. She sat there for a while then some one sat next to her. And to her dismay it was Nathan.

" Well how is Miss Haley James on this fine night. I mean I thought that for sure after Jason publicly humiliated you, that you would be crying. God that was the best game of ' I never' ever." Nathan laughed for a few moments.

" Lets continue the game shall we." Haley said slurring her words. " I never decide not to be friends with them after they have stood by you and cared about you for you to tell them you don't want to be friends with them for some stupid ass reason. Drink up Nathan." Haley said and gave Nathan her cup. She stood slowly so she wouldn't be dizzy. Haley then started to walk back to the house while being off my balance. But stopped suddenly then turned back.

" By the way Nathan," Haley Yelled "your Always and Forever's suck ass."

With that Haley walked into the house and Luke who gave her a ride home. Then she went to bed afraid of what tomorrow would bring.

**Ok so there is the new chapter please review. Luv you guy- Naley2303B**


	3. Chapter 3

Alright People I know you all HATE me with a burning passion but I have been busy with work and my cousin who is also a great friend was in the hospital

Alright People I know you all HATE me with a burning passion but I have been busy with work and my cousin who is also a great friend was in the hospital. And then there is that problem with my best friend Matt. I cant believe it has taken so long to get over this fight. Any way I am going camping for the next two weeks so I will be away from all the drama and be able to write. When I get back I will post the new chapters. SORRY SORRY

Naley2303B


End file.
